Daniel Sennin And the Vampires of Hogwarts Chapte
by Vagna
Summary: based on a Muggle born orphan who grew up in vancouver canada Daniel puts in a applaction to be a Student Teacher for a New Class at hogwarts. only this year everything seems to have changed.


Daniel Sennin

And the Vampire's of hogwarts

Based on a Harry potter rp site

Dumbledores army

Chapter one 

The weekend meeting

Daniel walked down the halls his hands in his robe pockets. It was Sunday a week before the school year started. He had been here five years but this year he was going to be a student teacher. He was so happy when he got the letter from dumbledore saying that he would teach a new class. He got the letter during the summer just after school ended when he put his application in for a student teacher. 

Dear: Daniel Sennin

We the staff of hogwarts have looked over your application and your idea as for being a student teacher. We have agreed that it would be in the other student's interest if a teacher were to teach such a class. Seeing as you are the most qualified to teach this class based on your knowledge of muggle weapons we have found that you will be the teacher for Defense against muggle weapons.

We ask that you come to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to start a one mouth training session for teaching. We will be waiting for you. Please bring all your equipment that you will need for your class. Also we have filled out a list of items that you will need to get and a list of chores you must take care of.

Chores and items:

Teacher's wand

Googles teachings for new teachers by: google broken

Advanced teachings by: google broken

Portable home.

Work tools.

Make a clearing in the forest for your class.

Make your own office.

He continued walking down the hall his eye on the paper his footsteps echoed down the hallway. To think in only seven more days my fellow students would be walking down this vary hallway. He turned a corner heading for the great hall for a little food when he bumped into Sondra. She was one of the other students he met last year.

"Hay Sondra sorry I didn't see you"

She was in slytherin but she was one of the nicer slytherins. It seemed to have all changed last year. Sondra quickly replied

"Its no problem Daniel I should have watched where I was going."

"So Sondra what are you doing at hogwarts already." he said to her softly.

"I came here two weeks ago I'm apprenticing for history of magic." She said.

"That cool" he replied, "I'm teaching defense against muggle"

"Really I might take that class"

"You should I'm hoping for it to be fun" he said back to her. he start to move on down the hall "well cya later"

"Ya cya" she walked towards the dungeons where the slytherin common room was and the snake house. Only slytherin pure bloods could go in there. He never did bother myself about it. He turned the corner into the great hall. Hagrid was working on the slytherin table it seems Fred and gorge had set a little bug boom set to go off a week and one day before school started. The bugs they put in there were wood bugs to eat at the table legs.

"Hay Hagrid still having some trouble with that table" I said to him from across the hall.

"_Dis b'lasted 'here table don't wan' to be fix'ed_" he said.

It was hard for me to completely figure out his accent was, from what I could tell their was definitely West Country but I couldn't be all to sure.

"Want any help"

"_'Dat won't beh necessary_" he replied. He did some times have a bit of a stubborn side but all together he was a great man.

I walked over to the staff table and grabbed an apple. It was the only table still getting food. Daniel walked across the great hall and out the two large doors.

He made a left and went straight. Then another left down the hallway.

This was the hallway he and Vince played a game of exploding snaps in last year. Vince was one of Daniels friends along with Hermione Yumi and Harry. He didn't really see a lot of Ron so he couldn't really say Ron was one of his friends.

He made a right down the corridor and pasted the girl's washroom.

He had even taken the time out of his summer during to count every single guys and girls washroom. He had counted over thirty boys washrooms on the first six floors that's about five guys washrooms for every floor. He had also counted the same amount for the girl's washrooms.

He turned to the left and went up the stairs and pasted nearly headless nick. He made a right and a left and ups some more stairs and made a right. He came to the main staircase and went up the stairs passing several paints greeting him with a simple "hello" and he would reply with "hi" some times he would stop and chat with them but at the moment he was busy.

He got to the Gryffindor tower and made a left past the newly constructed inter-house common room. He went up one more set of stairs and made a right and down another hallway and stopped turning to the left and stood right in front of the fat lady portrait.

"Missile foot" I said to the fat lady.

The portrait opened wide revealing a hidden door. Daniel stepped into the fairly large Gryffindor common room. He took his books and dropped them on one of the chairs and took a seat by the fire. The fire had not been in use since the end of school and was out. He took out his wand and pointed it at the fire.

"_Incendio_"

A stream of red sparks shot out from his wand and hitting a log the that was put in the fireplace by the house elves.

He pulled his chair closer and put his feet up on a footstool. He had enjoyed the summer here. He didn't like it at his home. Well you couldn't really say it was a home. He lived in a back ally on the streets of Vancouver with his gang, which was his home. He grew up on the streets with his brother and the gang. He was different from the other members of the gang. He and his brothers were half woodland elves. Their mother was a woodland elf and their father was a wizard.

His brother left him with the gang when he was seven. His brother told him that he would return when he had money and that they would move and get a real home. He believed his brother and didn't ask questions. But his brother never returned.

Daniel pulled out his books and began reading one of the books labeled. Muggle weapons a brief history. He skimmed though the book reading the head lines and when one caught his interest he would read a paragraph if it seemed interesting enough he would read the chapter.

He slowly began to fall asleep.

He awoke to the sound of the school bells. He got up and walked up to his dormitory and changed into a clean pair of blue jeans, some new socks, a new t-shirt with a skull and two cannons though it with the words freedom isn't free written in black letters and he slapped on his leather hat and walked out of the dormitory.

He walked down the stairs and grabbed his bag on the way out forgetting about the books he had been reading the night before. He opened the portrait hole and stepped out and nearly hitting Mr. flitwick with the portrait making him fall over. Daniel looked around the door like portrait and walked around it when he saw mister flitwick sitting on the ground with his books everywhere.

"Oh sorry Mr. flitwick let me help you with those."

He helped pick up several of the books and helped Mr. flitwick up. Even when his flitwick was standing he was still about three feet shorter then Daniel. And Daniel wasn't vary tall.

"So what's this meeting for" Daniel turned his head downwards towards Mr. flitwick

"Second last meeting young one. It's about the inter-house common room. We need to pick someone to be in charge of what's going on in there." He said in his cheerful mood.

"Oh, I thought it was settled last week" they made a left and went down some stairs and walked pasted the inter-house common room and made a right and left the Gryffindor tower.

"Mr. Flitwick why did they choose to put the inter-house common room up here in the gryffindor tower." They came to the main staircase and went down several sets of stairs and stopped on the second floor and turned right then left then they went down some more stairs and made a right. They made a left and went past the girl's washroom.

"Did miss. Sprout finish those bumble plant's" he said as him and Flitwick made a right and down the hallway passing several doors some of which were open.

"Yes she did and might I add they are beautiful" professor said. Daniel knew Mr. Flitwick had had a crush on professor Sprout for some time now but was to shy to say it out loud.

Daniel would sometimes look in but would never see anything. From what he figure their were a lot more classes in this school for the seventh years or maybe even higher years even thou it says hogwarts only teaches up to seventh year then hands it over to cremton. He thought that maybe this cremton might have been in this school in these classrooms, which no body ever saw the inside of. But he might be just imagining things. They made one last right and ended up in the great hall.

Daniel looked around the hall once. It was bright and cheery like always. The sun coming though the magical roof it seems hagrid had fixed the table. Daniel walked across the hall in between the hufflepuff and ravenclaw tables. He approached the staff table most of the other professors were there the only ones missing were Snape and Lupin. But lupin was taking the train to the school and would be here next week. As for Snape, Snape was always late now days.

Daniel took a seat at the far end of the table next to hagrid and grabbed some toast and eggs and a bit of bacon. He looked down the table and at the other end he saw Sondra. He never did notice her sitting there then again he never looked that way.

Dumbledore stood up tapping his goblet for silence.

"I would like to announce that the field made by our professor Daniel Sennin is now complete." he looked over at hagrid "thanks to some help from our dear hagrid." He looked back at the rest of the table. "Also our history of magic teacher professor Binns has finally retired and miss. Sondra Roswin here will be taking the job for this year. Hopefully next year we will have a teacher for it.

Now to the matter at hand as many of you have already heard we are looking for a director for the inter-house common room." He took a seat and professor McGonagall stood up.

"As Dumbledore said we need some one to direct students in the inter-house common house. So far we have nobody selected but we are hoping for that to change. Since Daniel and Sondra are still students they cant direct it. I, Snape, madam sprout or professor Ahmuty can not direct the inter-house common room because we are heads of our own houses and professor Dumbledore can't because he is busy doing his work as head master."

Daniel raised his hand waiting to be called on.

McGonagall turned to Daniel and nodded her head for him to speak.

"Professor why don't we put the prefects in charge of the house. I'm sure they can handle it." He said, then taking another bite of his apple.

"That's a wonderful idea Daniel." Several of the other teachers said.

"Who agrees with Mr. Sennin's idea raise your hand" about half the professors raise their hands.

"Then it is settled the prefects shall direct the house. Professor Dumbledore if you please could add this in the letter to the prefects when you send them their school notice." Professor McGonagall said to Dumbledore.

"I will get working on that right away. Now this brings us to part two of today's meeting. We need to pick the prefects for this year. Please choose your prefects carefully"

Just then McGonagall stood up.

"I already have chosen who I want to be my prefects. Hermione granger, and Ronald Weasley." She said then taking a seat.

After three to five minutes miss. Sprout stood up and announced her prefects.

"I have my prefects. Heather Grant, and Evoli Tirsken"

Daniel looked around the hall and thought how in 6 days less then a week over a thousand students would fill this hall talking about their summer and quiddittch and of their social life.

Moments later professor Snape came in stomping his feet as he walked though the great hall.

"Damn those twins" he scowled loud across the hall "they put a magical lock my door. Set to go off all this week."

"Calm down Severus" Dumbledore said

"If I find another one of their damn timed tricks I'm going to put a curse on them" he said in a half scowl. With out him noticing hi hair slowly changed from a dark black to a bright violet. Many of the teachers broke out in a laugh.

"Damn them. Its their doing" he scowled taking a seat and looking at his hair

"Severus have you picked your two prefects." Dumbledore asked

"Yes" he said standing up like the rest "I have chosen Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson" he then took his seat and grabbed some breakfast.

Finally professor Ahmuty stands up

"I have chosen Cho Chang and Harvey .g for my prefects" she said then sat down and started talking to our new library emerald shadow.

Dumbledore stands up tapping his cup again

"Then this meeting is over. We will have one more meeting next Sunday before the students come. To see if everyone is ready, and as it is pointless to say since many of you have already started eating lets eat" he sat down fixing himself some breakfast.

Daniel awoke the early Saturday and got dressed into his black t-shirt and pants with white socks. He walked around the school once. The sun was out bright and it was a warm day. It was august 31 and quit warm, which was uncommon for England he walked out to the field and towards Hagrids hut. When he got there he made a left and went toward the forbidden forest.

He came to a small hut just inside the forest. It was his small office he made it. It housed many of his weapons for class. And to the left of it were several chairs and a path into the forest. And right outside the hut was a small sign saying new class, with a notice that had info on the class.

He went down the path and after ten minutes he came to a large opening with five metal bunkers each with a house symbol at the far right was gryffindor and on the far left was Slytherin. In the middle was a bunker with the school symbol and on its right was ravenclaw and to its left was hufflepuff. None of the other bunkers but the middle one had a door, and it led to the other bunkers.

Daniel made a quick check around the field and went down to the vary end.

At the end were four targets one for each of the houses. They were enchanted so that each of them would move on command whenever a teacher told it. Daniel had tested them when he got them and they worked.

Daniel tested them again and yelled out their names

"Slytherin move forward ten feet." He yelled

" Gryffindor move forward and to the left 5 feet"

"Hufflepuff run around ravenclaw" it did and Daniel started laughing.

"Ravenclaw tackle hufflepuff" and it did.

"Stop and return to position" and all the targets returned to where they were original positioned.

Daniel left the bunker and went towards the school to grab something to eat and head up to his dorm to do some homework for potions which he still hadn't done but he thought with him being a teacher and having all that work to do Snape would understand.

Daniel entered the great hall and went across it. It seemed that professor Dumbledore had fixed the house tables up with the house colors. Daniel grabbed some dinner and headed up to the gryffindor common room. He made the last right and came down the hall and turned left to face the fat lady.

"Missile foot"

The portrait opened wide and Daniel went in. he went up to his dorm and started working on his homework and began to feel tired. He slowly falls asleep doing his homework. Thinking that Snape will allow him an extra day to do it.


End file.
